American Dragon Jake Long: Bigger, Longer
American Dragon Jake Long: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is a 2010 American animated martial arts comedy film based on the Comedy Central animated series American Dragon: Jake Long. The film was written and directed by the show's creator, Jeff Goode. The film features the voices of Phillip Proctor, Rosario Dawson, Seth Rogen, Ginnifer Goodwin, Diedrich Bader, John DiMaggio, and Tara Strong. The film was theatrically released on August 20, 2010. The film grossed $5.5 million on a $750,000 budget. Paramount Home Entertainment released the film in a two-disc DVD edition on December 7, 2010. Plot Before the main feature, a faux theater concession stand advertisement plays. A group of anthropomorphic theater snacks, The Soda Dog Refreshment Band, sings a spoof of Let's All Go to the Lobby until they are interrupted by another snack band (performed by Mastodon). They proceed to loudly sing their own bizarre theater rules before finishing on a guitar solo. The film properly begins in Egypt, where Jake Long, Rose, Arthur Spudinski, and Trixie Carter break free from the Sphinx, and are attacked by an oversized Poodle who kills Rose before Jake defeats it. Jake and Arthur flee with Rose's corpse and meet Time Lincoln. He helps revive Rose; however, when government agents break into his house, Time Lincoln helps them escape in a wooden rocket ship. Time Lincoln is shot, changing the timeline and resulting in the Confederate States of America's victory in the American Civil War and the government agents being made slaves to a black Kentucky Colonel as punishment for their crimes against the South. All this, however, is an elaborate story concocted by Jake to explain their origin to Trixie. A triangular slice of watermelon named Walter Melon is flying about in a spaceship made from a hollowed-out watermelon. He begins observing events of the Aqua Teens on Earth, including a backyard concert performed by Meatwad. All unfolding according to his plan. Walter Melon is joined in the ship by Neil Peart from Rush, sitting at his drums. Jake plans to work out on his new exercise machine, the "Insanoflex". Rose notices that the machine isn't assembled properly and the instructions are nowhere to be found. He searches online for them and instead finds a website written in a rare dialect, with a message in English warning not to assemble the machine ever. The site however lists a phone number which Rose calls. It is revealed to be the number of Emory and Oglethorpe, the Plutonians. Before they even bother to answer the phone, they discover the Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future on board with them. The Cybernetic Ghost explains to the two aliens the story of the Insanoflex: a machine, when assembled, will exercise a man into a super-being, who will attract all the women on Earth leading to massive inbreeding and the eventual extinction of mankind. To prevent this, the Ghost traveled to the past and stole a single screw that holds the machine together. The Plutonians point out to him that to get it assembled, someone could just buy another screw or shove a pencil in the screw hole.More coming soon! Voice cast * Phillip Proctor as Jake Long * Rosario Dawson as Rose * Seth Rogen as Arthur Spudinski * Ginnifer Goodwin as Trixie Carter * Diedrich Bader as Lao Shi * John DiMaggio as Fu Dog * Tara Strong as Haley Kay Long More coming soon! Production During the production of the second season of American Dragon: Jake Long in late 2005, Jeff Goode was asked if he could make a feature film based on the show. He replied, "Well, we're already working on our second season on Comedy Central which is now in production, but we'll get to that eventually." In June 2007, Goode stated that the film was in early development by Williams Street to be released in 2010. In August 2008, Williams Street announced that the film, titled American Dragon: Jake Long Movie, began production, with the show's cast are signed to reprise their roles. Release American Dragon: Jake Long Movie was released in theaters on August 20, 2010. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film directed by Seth Rogen, Little Penguin. Marketing * A teaser trailer was released on September 18, 2009, and was shown before Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Where the Wild Things Are, A Christmas Carol, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Planet 51, The Pandemoniums Movie, Old Dogs, The Princess and the Frog Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Computeropolis 3, and Diary of a Wimpy Kid. * The official trailer was released on March 26, 2010, and was shown before How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek Forever After, Marmaduke, Toy Story 3, The Last Airbender, Despicable Me, House in the Pop, Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. * TV spots began to air between July and August 2010 Rating American Dragon: Jake Long Movie was rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for "blood and gore, intense violence, strong language, mild rude humor, mature humor, nudity, strong sexual content, and use of drugs and alcohol". Home media American Dragon: Jake Long Movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray on November 16, 2010. A "director's cut" edition, which was rated PG-13 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 12, 2011, which it cuts out scenes from the film's marketing, including the deleted scenes. Soundtrack A soundtrack album containing music from and inspired by the film was released on October 1, 2002 through Atlantic Records. A year later, on October 29, 2003, the score for the film was released through Varèse Sarabande. Reception Box office American Dragon: Jake Long Movie earned $9,559,752 on its opening day in the United States, leaving it #2 during the weekend. It grossed a combined total of $32,018,216 during its opening weekend, on 4,300 screens at 3,212 theaters, averaging $9,968 per venue (or $7,446 per screen, again second. The film dropped an unexpected 44 percent over the next weekend, and 57 percent the weekend after that. The opening weekend earned 37.48 percent of the film's final gross. It closed on December 22, 2010, failing to out-gross its animated competitors Toy Story 3 ''(from Disney-Pixar) and ''Despicable Me (from Universal). It was still profitable for distributor Paramount Pictures and producer Comedy Central Movies, earning $85,417,988 in the United States and $288,315,651 worldwide on a budget of $21 million. Critical reception The film received generally mixed reviews from critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 61% of critics gave the film a positive review with the consensus stating, "Despite its keeping in touch with the style Jeff Goode's other projects, the animation of American Dragon: Jake Long Movie is the same and still has the adult humor from the original show." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 49 out of 100, based on 29 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews".